


[Podfic of] These Dreams Are Forever

by exmanhater



Category: Janelle Monae - Works, The ArchAndroid - Janelle Monáe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology (CCPA), Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: She'd heard stories before of people for whom music and magic were one and the same, people who could create songs of enchantment and dances to raise the dead. Nothing like that could really happen, of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[Podfic of] These Dreams Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Dreams Are Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276554) by [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://bit.ly/2SgGukc) [3.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 08:03 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
